List of Special Weapons
Main list Default sorting is by serial number of the Robot Masters. Sort the table by Trajectory or by Effect to see at a glance weapons with similar characteristics. Other special weapons : This section is a stub. : This section will include information about the ugly games made in USA and about "Rockman & Forte 2". Trajectory keywords Along floor * The projectiles follow the floors and go down along vertical steps: Bubble Lead (MM2), Water Wave (MM5), Wind Storm (MM6), Ice Wave (MM8); * Search Snake (MM3) and Wheel Cutter (MM10) can also climb up walls; * Napalm Bomb (MM5) travels a short distance, then explodes; * Scorch Wheel (MM7) can be held on Mega Man by holding the "shoot" button; * Wild Coil (MM7) actually shoots two coils that jump along the floor; * Ice Wall (MM&B) must be pushed forward, and it will start moving; Arc * The projectile follows an arc, going up at first, then coming down: Screw Crusher (MMw3) Water Balloon (MM8), Mine Sweeper (SFxMM); * Hyper Bomb (MM1) is harmless until it explodes; * Super Arm (MM1) throws a boulder that splits into four large chunks when it touches anything; * Flame Blast (MM6) creates a flame pillar when it touches the floor or a wall; * Salt Water (MMw5) splits into smaller drops that travel in a second arc; * Tropical Hazard (SFxMM) works like a balloon, that can be pushed around, then kicked straight or in an arc; * Chill Spike (MM10) leaves ice spikes on the floor or wall, when the projectile touches them; Barrier * A circular barrier rotates around Mega Man until it damages an enemy or absorbs a projectile: Skull Barrier (MM4), Plant Barrier (MM6) * Fire Storm (MM1): the barrier lasts as long as the Fire Storm projectile is on screen; * Leaf Shield (MM2): the barrier lasts as long as Mega Man doesn't move, then it's shot in any direction; * Star Crash (MM5): the barrier can be shot forward by pressing "shoot" again; * Junk Shield (MM7): the barrier can absorb several hits, and it can also be shot away by presing "shoot" again; * Water Shield (MM10): the barrier has eight bubbles, which each presents 1 absorbed hit. Bubbles can be shot by pressing "shoot" again. * Soul Satellite (SFxMM) allows to shoot while the barrier is active; * See also: Shield. Body contact * Mega man deals damage to the enemies upon touching them, instead of getting damaged. * Top Spin (MM3): press "shoot" in mid-air. * Sakugarne (MMw2): jump on enemies (like Super Mario). * Charge Kick (MM5): press down and "shoot" to slide. * Break Dash (MMw5): press and hold "shoot", then release to dash forward. * Tengu Blade (MM&B): replaces regular slide. Boomerang * The projectile travels to a limited distance, then comes back; this limit is always compensated by an extra feature; * Rolling Cutter (MM1) has a Wide trajectory. * Quick Boomerang (MM2) has the added effect of Rapid fire. * Shadow Blade (MM3) has the added feature of Multi-direction. * Knight Crusher (MM6) has the added features of Multi-direction and Wide trajectory. * Ring Boomerang (MMw4), Thunder Claw (MM8) and Magic Card (MM&B) have the added effect of Grabbing items. Rebound * The projectile bounces against walls, and can hit enemies in different locations. * Gemini Laser (MM3) bounces at 45° against walls, ceiling and floor. * Crystal Eye (MM5) splits into three shards that bounce against walls, ceiling and floor. * Noise Crush (MM7) bounces horizontally back towards Mega Man. * Rebound Striker (MM10) can bounce off walls total of five times before it disappears, and each bounce increases the projectile's power. * Tengu Blade (MM&B) bounces against walls and goes upwards in an arc. Delay * Hyper Bomb (MM1): the projectile is harmless, but after a while it explodes. * Photon Missile (MMw5): the projectile stays in place for a while, then shoots straightforward. Front & back * Mega Man shoots two projectiles, one forward and the other one backwards: Wild Coil (MM7). Full screen * The attack hits all enemies on screen: Rain Flush (MM4), Gravity Hold (MM5), Centaur Flash (MM6), Black Hole (MMw5), Astro Crush (MM8), Lightning Bolt (MM&B). * The attack paralyzes all enemies, but it deals no damage: Time Stopper (MM2), Flash Stopper (MM4). Homing * The projectile automatically goes after the nearest enemy: Dive Missile (MM4), Spark Chaser (MMw5), Homing Sniper (MM8), Hornet Chaser (MM9). * Magnet Missile (MM3) is shot straightforward, and it turns vertically once when aligned to an enemy. Multi-direction * By pressing the directional pad, the projectile is shot in a different direction. * Thunder Beam (MM1) shoots automatically in 3 directions at once (forward, up and down), without need to press the direction button. * Metal Blade (MM2) can be shot in 5 directions: forward, up, down, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Leaf Shield (MM2) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, up, down. * Shadow Blade (MM3) can be shot in 3 directions (forward, up, fwd-up), but it has limited range. * Pharaoh Shot (MM4) can be shot in 3 directions (forward, fwd-up, fwd-down), but it can also be charged up above Mega Man's head. * Ballade Cracker (MMw4) can be shot in 4 directions: forward, up, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Knight Crusher (MM6) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Danger Wrap (MM7) can be shot in 4 directions: forward (parabolic), up, down, fwd-up (parabolic). * Freeze Cracker (MM7) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Rebound Striker (MM10) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, fwd up, fwd-down * Bass Buster (MM&B) can be shot in 4 directions: forward, up, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Magic Card (MM&B) can be shot in 2 directions: forward, up. * Yoga Inferno (SFxMM) can be shot in 3 directions (forward, up, down) and has Rapid fire, but it has limited range. Parabolic * The projectile travels in an arc upwards: Air Shooter (MM2), Silver Tomahawk (MM6), Thunder Wool (MM10). Remote controlled * Shoot, then press up and/or down to modify the trajectory of the projectile: Hard Knuckle (MM3), Commando Bomb (MM10), Remote Mine (MM&B). * Gyro Attack (MM5): you can press up or down just once to modify the trajectory. Shield * It creates a barrier in front of Mega Man that is especially useful against projectiles * Mirror Buster (MMw1) reflects projectiles back. * Proto Shield (MM7) protects from projectiles only. * Aegis Reflector (SFxMM) reflects projectiles back; it stays in place, instead of following Mega Man. Short ranged * The short range is compensated by a greate amount of damage dealt: Slash Claw (MM7), Lightning Kick (SFxMM). * Electric Shock (MMw5) has the added effect of Rapid Fire. * Flame Sword (MM8) has the added effect of Wall breaker. * Wave Burner (MM8B) has the added effects of Wall breaker and Rapid Fire. * Yoga Inferno (SFxMM) has the added effect of Multi-direction. Spiral * The projectiles spiral away from Mega Man: Power Stone (MM5). Split * The projectile splits up upon contact with an enemy or a wall. The trajectory of the split shards are different for each weapon. * Super Arm (MM1): when it touches anything, it splits into four large chunks that travel forward. * Dust Crusher (MM4): when it hits an enemy, it splits into four shards that travel diagonally in four directions. * Crystal Eye (MM5): when it touches a wall, it splits into three shards that bounce against walls, ceiling and floor. * Salt Water (MMw5): when it touches the floor, it splits into three drops that travel in an arc. * Deep Digger (MMw5): when it touches a wall, it splits into several chunks that travel at different angles. * Thunder Bolt (MM7): when it hits an enemy, it splits into two shards that travel vertically. * Junk Shield (MM7): if you press "shoot" again, the barrier will split in three random directions. * Flash Bomb (MM8): when it touches a wall, it creates a very large blast that stays in place for a while. * Solar Blaze (MM10): after a few seconds, or when it touches an enemy, it splits into two solar waves, traveling front and back. Tail * Instead of shooting, Mega Man leaves a tail of bombs when sliding: Mine Sweeper (SFxMM). Turret * Mega Man creates a copy of himself that stays in place and shoots continuously: Copy Vision (MM&B) Vertical * Bubble Bomb (MMw5) travels vertically up, then follows the ceiling. * Tornado Hold (MM8) drops a propeller that shoots vertically up. Wide * The projectile is wide, and can hit enemies that would pass under normal Mega Buster shots: Blizzard Attack (MM6). * Rolling Cutter (MM1) shoots projectiles along a wide ellipse. * Star Crash (MM5) is shot pressing "shoot" twice. * Magma Bazooka (MM9) shoots 3 projectiles in wide arc in front. * Triple Blade (MM10) shoots 3 blades in 45 degree arc upward when on ground or 45 degree arc downward while in the air. * Spread Drill (MM&B) gets wider by pressing "shoot" two more times. Effect keywords Charge up * Press and hold "shoot" to charge up, release to shot a stronger projectile: Atomic Fire (MM2), Mega Buster (MM4 onwards), Pharaoh Shot (MM4), Wild Coil (MM7), Magma Bazooka (MM9), Hadoken (SFxMM). * Noise Crush (MM7) is charged up if Mega Man is hit by its own projectile Rebound back. * Homing Sniper (MM8) shoots automatically as long as it's charged up. Detonate * Press "shoot" a second time to blast the projectile into a large explosion: Drill Bomb (MM4), Remote Mine (MM&B). * Black Hole Bomb (MM9) functions the same way, but instead of exploding, it creates a gravity well that drags nearby enemies to it, destroying them in the process Grab * The projectile grabs items and brings them back to Mega Man: Ring Boomerang (MMw4 only), Thunder Claw (MM8), Hornet Chaser (MM9), Magic Card (MM&B). * Grab Buster (MMw5) turns into flying energy capsules when it hits an enemy. Interaction * These weapons allow to interact with the stage environments in peculiar ways. * Rain Flush (MMw4 only) stops quicksands. * Thunder Bolt (MM7) turns on elevators and electromagnets. * Scorch Wheel (MM7) burns trees, melts ice, lights up candles. * Thunder Bolt (MM7), Scorch Wheel (MM7) and Flash Bomb (MM8) light up dark areas. * Thunder Claw (MM8) allows Mega Man to swing from poles. Invulnerability * While the full-screen attack is being performed, Mega Man is immune to any damage and he stops any jump or fall in mid-air: Astro Crush (MM8), Lightning Bolt (MM&B). Jump upgrade * These weapons allow to jump higher: Tornado Hold (MM8), Ice Wall (MM&B), Tropical Hazard (SFxMM). Lure * Copy Vision (MM&B): enemies will target the copy instead of Mega Man. Immobilizer * Enemies get paralyzed instead of getting damaged. * Mega Man can switch to another weapon and/or attack: Ice Slasher (MM1), Spark Shock (MMw3 only), Flash Stopper (MM4), Ice Wave (MM8), Chill Spike (MM10) * Mega Man cannot switch to another weapon: Time Stopper (MM2), Spark Shock (MM3). Piercer * The projectiles are not stopped by enemy shields: Yamato Spear (MM6), Optic Laser (SFxMM). Rapid Fire * Press and hold "shoot" to keep shooting: Quick Boomerang (MM2), Needle Cannon (MM3), Electric Shock (MMw5), Bass Buster (MM&B), Wave Burner (MM&B), Yoga Inferno (SFxMM). Reflect * The weapon reflects back projectiles: Mirror Buster (MMw1), Aegis Reflector (SFxMM). * Water Wave (MM5) just erases the projectiles it touches. Ride * Mega Man can get on top of the projectile and ride it along the floor: Ice Wall (MM&B), Oil Slider (MM1P). Wall breaker * These weapons destroy blocks and open up new passages in stages: Super Arm (MM1), Thunder Beam (MM1), Crash Bomber (MM2), Hard Knuckle (MM3), Drill Bomb (MM5), Commando Bomb (MM10), Charge Kick (MMw4 only), Ballade Cracker (MMw4), Break Dash (MMw5) * Rain Flush (MMw4 only) and Freeze Cracker (MM7) can destroy flaming barriers. * Flame Blast (MM6) and Wave Burner (MM&B) can melt ice walls. * Flame Sword (MM8) can burn wooden barriers. * Deep Digger (MMw5) affects blocks under Mega Man only. Wrap up * The Danger Wrap (MM7) can encase small enemies in a bubble, that can be pushed against other enemies. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series